CinderMikan
by YamYum-chan
Summary: Mikan needs to get to the ball! But with Natsume as a perverted prince, Luna as her evil step sister, Narumi as her fairy godmother, and Persona as her....EVIL STEPMOTHER? How will she ever get there? Only with the help with her friends! No Alices,NxM
1. Our Heroine

**Disclaimer: NO I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or Cinderella, or ANY brand names in this story.**

**Written By: YamYum-Chan**

* * *

**Cinder-Mikan**

**Chapter 1: Our Heroine**

_**RINNGGGGGG RINNNNNNGGGGGG RINNNNNNGGGGGG!!**_

An annoying alarm clock on a table started jumping around with its loud rings. Beside the table was a twin size bed, and on that bed was a large lump which stirred but didn't show any other signs of life.

Loud stomps came from the staircase and the door yanked open revealing a grown man completely covered in the colour black. His glasses were white but you couldn't see his eyes through them.

"MIKAAAAAAAAAN!! GET UP THIS INSTANT AND TURN THAT DAMN THING OFF!!" roared the man. But the lump paid no attention to his loud yelling.

He strode over to the bed and gave the lump a few rough shakes.

"WAKE UP MIKAN AND HURRY AND COOK BREAKFAST!!" He said shaking the lump harder.

Finally a pale hand reached up and turns the clock off.

"Hurry Up and get ready soon; my precious Luna wants her breakfast **NOW!**" he said exiting the room and slamming the door shut, leaving the windows shaking.

A brunette crawled out of her mass of blankets and sat up, stretched and itched her head, and sighed. She glanced out at her window; the sky didn't have a single hint of clouds in them and was the colour of a very rich blue, even the sun looked like it was shining more than normal.

"Yea, yea **precious dear LUNA** wants her breakfast? I thought she was on a diet." She mumbled quietly.

She got out of bed and glanced over to her calendar.

"September 2nd…something is suppose to happen today…" she thought for second."OH WAIT IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!" the brunette exclaimed, and she rushed into her bathroom with gusto to do her daily morning routines.

"There!" exclaimed the brunette in a very happy voice, as she put the finishing touches of her "back-to-school" outfit. It was made up of a red shirt with a high neck-line without sleeves, with a black short-sleeved hoodie jacket that was half zipped up and a pair of normal blue jeans. Her hair was in a high pony-tail and she had a bit of eye-liner on.

She beamed at herself in the mirror and rushed downstairs where her uncle and cousin awaited her…**services**…

As she arrived she saw her cousin Luna at the table filing her already perfect manicured nails along with her uncle Persona reading the newspaper.

"Hurry and get breakfast on you little twerp and make sure mine has a low amount of calories in it." Sniffed Luna "I have an hourglass figure to watch unlike **you**." She smirked at Mikan's petite frame "What's your bra cup? Size A? HAH! Mine is size C!" she giggled to herself like some witch.

Mikan glared at her cousin; of course Luna finds the stupidest things to rub in her face.

When ether it was Luna having the latest "Gucci handbag" or having new lipstick. What ever it was, Mikan never cared, and she hardly paid attention to those things. But even she had to admit Luna **IS **pretty but her heart was meaner than the Grinch's. And as for Mikan herself she was average, but if she put a lot of effort in to her dressing and make up she would be above-average pretty, but she didn't care much about looks anyway, looks can be deceiving.

Her cousin Luna was a perfect example of that.

Mikan held her glare at Luna.

Luna smirked at her and said "Daddy, Mikan is being mean to me; she's looking at me funny with those small eyes of hers. She's probably jealous because she isn't as pretty as me!" she gave a pout.

"Mikan stop looking at your cousin shut your jealousy away and get breakfast started." Her uncle said without looking up from his newspaper.

Luna shot her a triumphant smirk in her direction, flicked her shiny blonde her over her shoulder and continued filing her nails.

"Daddy do you like my new back-to-school outfit?" she said standing up and twirling around for her father to see. Luna was wearing a bright pink tube top, which had the word "hot" on it.

She was also wearing a tiny black mini-skirt that was sparkly with a chain, along with 3 inch red high heels and a white purse with gold letters that spelled "Gucci" on it.

"It's lovely dear." Persona said smiling at her.

Luna smiled like a cat at Mikan, "You know daddy I was voted most POPULAR and BEST-DRESSED last year in grade 8. Now that I am starting grade 9 today I will surely get those titles again, plus there are **MORE GUYS**" she giggled as she sat back down.

"What ever you like dear." Said Persona.

Mikan gagged as she grabbed a few ingredients from the fridge and went over to the stove. She mumbled to herself as she cooked.

"Yeah RIGHT as if I am jealous of her, wearing such tiny tight clothes I am actually surprised she can actually BREATHE. And she was only voted best dressed was because of that. EW some people nowadays have no taste AT ALL"

"What did you say Mikan?" inquired Persona.

"Uuuh nothing! Breakfast is ready!" she said.

Mikan was a maid only to Persona and Luna because last year Mikan's parents had gotten into an accident when they were going to visit a friend's house.

But Mikan only remembered that they never came home after they said goodbye to her before they left…

When they passed away, they found out Persona and Luna was her only living relatives left. After letting her move in with them, they demanded she earn her keep by doing the laundry, cooking their meals, cleaning the house, getting the mail, mow the grass, take care of the flowers, do the grocery shopping and the last chore was worse than all of those combined…was to be a Luna's slave. Which meant listening to Luna describe her whole entire closet (its so big it her clothes needed to be kept in 2 WHOLE other rooms.), listen how much Luna thought how pretty she was, listen the list of guys Luna thought liked her, and blah blah blah.

_Mom…Dad…_

Mikan thought, (making sure Persona and her pig-headed cousin Luna didn't see her tears.),

she remembered only happiness before she moved in, now she was treated like a slave, she was pushed into the smallest room in the house. It wasn't like she was ungrateful or anything, she was plenty grateful at the fact they let her stay under their roof, but she simply wished that her uncle and cousin would be nicer to her, and treat her like a respectable human being.

"Mikan what's that in your eye? Are you crying?" said Luna smirking at her.

"No, I had enough of breakfast I'm going to school first." Mikan said hastily getting up and putting her dishes at the sink. "I'll clean the dishes after school." She grabbed her large backpack (filled with school utensils.) and bolted out the door before her uncle and cousin could say or do anything.

She closed the door behind her and took deep shuddered breaths, and closed her eyes. If she let Person and Luna see her cry, they would never let her live it down. They would make rude, hurtful comments about how weak she was, or what a crybaby she was.

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, and she went down the porch steps and went off to school.

As she arrived to her school, she saw kids coming at every direction into the school gate. She smiled, a first day at a new school. Maybe she'll make new friends there! As she walked through the gate she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a girl of the same height as her, with short hair that was cut fashionably, with large amethyst eyes.

"OH! HOTAAAARUUUUU!!" she cried joyously. Attempting to glomp the girl standing behind her.

As Hotaru dodged Mikan's attempt to hug her, she said.

"Stay away I don't want any of your baka germs." She said ever so calmly.

"Aw Hotaru you meanie, I had a bad morning couldn't you let me hug you once?" she pouted.

"Did the grave-digger wannabe, and the bitchy slut give you a hard time again?" she said.

Mikan simply shrugged and looked down at her feet. She gave Hotaru a sad smile.

"_Ho_w _is it possible for Mikan to have so much patience with those two idiots, after slaving for them and still smile_?" Hotaru wondered in her mind.

Hotaru was a girl without much patience, if she was in Mikan's place she would have beaten them up and gotten kicked out long time ago.

"You are really stupid Mikan; you are always smiling and making others feel better about themselves. I guess I could let you hug me this one time-''

But before she could finish her sentence the brunette had already tackled her into a hug.

"As I said you can hug me…for a price." Hotaru repeated calmly.

"Aw Hotaru you meanie again, you know I can't ever pay for that." Said Mikan looking at her with shocked eyes.

Hotaru just smiled. "For you I'll just put it on your tab." _I hope this girl can still smile even what those two monsters do to her. _Hotaru thought, she and her parents had offered Mikan a place in there house without having to earn it, but Mikan never accepted saying that she would only be a bother to them. She sighed, why was this girl such an idiot?

"Hey! Mikan! Hotaru! "cried two voices.

Both of them turned around. 2 girls were heading straight for them. 1 girl had curly long pink hair and was wearing a short black dress with blue skinny jeans underneath, along with a pink belt and a white jacket, and running shoes. The other girl had straight, long midnight blue hair, and she was wearing a sleeve-less dark green shirt that said "save the environment", with embroidered black pants and a beret.

"Anna! Nonoko!" exclaimed Mikan as she rushed to them, with Hotaru lagging behind.

"Well we are finally 9th graders now! This school is so big, I hope we don't get lost." said Mikan.

"Don't worry Mikan; this school doesn't have a lot of people even though it's really famous, this school is really hard to get into." reassured Nonoko.

"Yeah, and we probably will have classes together and with Yuu, Koko, Kitsuneme and others from our middle school!" said Anna.

"Yeah, so stop gawking at the building and close your mouth Mikan or you're gonna catch flies." said Hotaru in her famous cool tone.

"Ah! Sorry but let's hurry to the gym for the opening ceremony before we get lat-'' Mikan began but was cut off by someone else's voice.

"Well, well, well. Looks like all the nerds from our middle school have gathered together." said Luna flicking her hair. A bunch of drooling guys and other girls that looked like wannabe versions of Luna stood behind her.

She approached them, with her stupid posse right behind her. She smirked at all of them.

Looking at Nonoko she said, "Well here's the little tree hugger," she paused to flip her hair, "where's your little dorky boy friend? Did he ditch you already because of your stupid speeches about the environment? Like as if anyone is going to care what you say." She sneered and the wannabes behind her started giggling as if it was the funniest thing they ever heard.

Then Luna turned to Anna "You know, if you didn't wear those skinny jeans and left the dress the way it was, guys would actually pay attention to you. But then again your chicken legs might scare them away." Once more the Luna-Wannabes started to laugh.

Hatred burned within Mikan. She didn't care about Luna making fun of her, but she had NO RIGHT to make fun of her friends. She was mean to them because of her.

"All of you are so pathetic! All you do is wear tight clothes and about 100 pounds of make-up, no wondering you guys are such airheads and keep dieting, your make-up is too heavy!" Mikan shot back. At this Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko laughed, glaring at Luna.

The girls in Luna's posse shrieked a little.

"APOLIGIZE TO LUNA-SAMA YOU UGLY BRAT!!" They said glaring at Mikan while they were clutching on to their make-up and overly large handbags.

Luna walked slowly to her, "Ooooh, looks like I touched a nerve didn't I, but let me tell you something little missy. In such a famous school like this, it has no room for little braniacs and sore losers like you. Unlike **ME **I have a super high popularity level-''

"But you have a super low brain level Luna." Hotaru interrupted with a cold mocking tone.

Luna couldn't say anything to Hotaru, after Hotaru's parents were really rich people and her mother was the chairwoman of the school board, while her father owned a really famous medical business. Her family is very, very powerful.

Instead she scoffed and pushed pass the 4 of them, with her fan club trailing after her.

"OH MY GOD! SHE IS LIKE THEE BITCHIEST BITCHY BITCH I HAVE EVER SEEN!" gasped Anna.

"No, she's the bitchiest, bitchy, brain-less slut, we have ever seen." corrected Nonoko.

The 4 of them giggled (well except Hotaru who just smirked.) and rushed inside for the opening ceremony.

"And we close this presentation with a speech from our grade 9 representative, Natsume Hyuuga." Said the bald teacher.

As soon as the teacher said that name, all hell broke loose, and then 90 of the female population in the grade broke into fan girlish screams.

"SQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEE!!"

"OHMYGOSH!! IT'S LIKE NATSUME-SAMA!!"

"NATSUME-KUN LOVE!!"

"LOOK THIS WAY NATSUME!"

"NATSUME IS THE ULTIMATE PRINCE!"

"NATSUME-SAMA MARRY ME!!"

As the love-struck screams continued as a dark-haired and slightly tanned boy went up the stage towards the microphone.

When he reached it he turned to face the audience revealing that he had a pair of deep ruby red eyes.

"Shut-Up all of you. You're giving me a headache." He said in a very pissed off tone.

The audience went silent except the excited whispers from (of course), the crazed fan girls.

"_Kya! Natsume is angry! Natsume-sama ALWAYS looks good no matter what he does!"_

"_Oh my god, Natsume is like so totally HOT!"_

"_I wish he was like my husband!"_

"_No way! He is ALL mine!"_

"_Like keep dreaming!"_

Then Mikan looked around at all the stupid fan girls, who were ogling the boy with hearts in their eyes as if there was no tomorrow.

"Hotaru who is that guy?" she asked out of her confusion.

"I don't know he wasn't in our middle school, he is probably from the other middle school that also goes here." Said Hotaru "But judging from all the gnats that are screaming I am guessing he is really popular, with means pictures of him would bring a lot of bucks." Her eyes turned into money signs when she said this. By gnats she meant the fan girls.

"You scare me sometimes Hotaru." Mikan said, then she glanced around and saw her hated- I mean _beloved_ cousin.

She saw Luna whispering to one of her friends and they both glanced at Natsume and giggled.

_giggle_ "He's really hot." Said Luna's friend Sally, whose hair was a light brown with many highlights and was dressed similar to Luna.

Luna flicked her hair and checked her nail polish.

"I bet I'll win him over by the end of next week. I know what _boys _like." Said Luna with a smirk.

"Aw, no fair Luna! You always get the guys you want!" pouted Sally glancing back at Natsume.

"It's only normal for the most popular girl and boy to be together." Said Luna.

Both of them squealed and giggle again. Then Luna rummaged through her purse to find a dark red lipstick and a mirror and started to apply it on.

Mikan wrinkled her nose, _EW. _The way Luna and Sally squealed reminded her of the way pigs squealed. But she couldn't say that, that would be an insult to pigs!

She faced the stage again, only to find Natsume walking off the stage.

"Hey Anna," she said poking the pink-haired girl who was sitting on her other side, "what did he say?"

"Um,he something about do your best at your school work so it doesn't look like crap, and like he told his fan girls to stop mobbing his car or he is gonna call a swat team." Anna replied.

"Oh, really?" exclaimed Mikan.

All four of our favourite (and non-boy obsessed) girls laughed quietly.

"Come on you guys! Let's go find our classes. They posted them up on the bulletin board outside!" said Nonoko gesturing to them.

The girls made their way through the thick mob of kids and out through to the front lobby and over to a brightly coloured wall near the office.

"OHMIGAWD!! WE ARE IN THE SAME CLASS WH0000000T!!" yelled Mikan jumping up and down.

"Wow Mikan you are so happy, you started to say IM words…" said Anna and Nonoko sweat dropped and their eyes following the brunette's jumps.

"Don't be so happy yet Mikan, there's two unwanted people in our class." Said Hotaru calmly but with a hint of a murderous tone in it, which meant_, _

_stop jumping or there's going to be a lump the size a chicken is going to end up on your head. _

"Aw we have Luna and Sally too!" said Nonoko dismayed.

"Don't forget Luna's other pathetic friends Adrienne, Maryanne, Jessie and Rose." Grimaced Anna. All of Luna's friends dressed exactly like her. Even her fan girls.

"Well we at least we also have Koko, Yuu and Kitsuneme in our class!" said Mikan brightly.

"Yeah, well lets get to class, we don't want to be late." Said Anna.

Mikan was about to follow her friends when, a shadow fell over the class lists. A boy blocked her way to her friends.

A deep voice rumbled behind her.

"Oiy, Ruka we are in the same class together again." Said the voice.

Mikan turned, there stood a Natsume and a tall blond boy. She looked up at him, he was taller than she had thought, and she was only up to his chest.

"It's Narumi's class Natsume…" said the blond boy. "You sure you want to stay in that class?"

Mikan was shocked, Mr.Narumi was her teacher too!

"Yeah, sure why not. Besides there's something interesting here…" he smirked.

Then Mikan only just now noticed that Natsume wasn't reading the list anymore…but was looking at someone…_her_.

Natsume looked at her up and down.

"Even though she could be a little more _developed_." Natsume grinned and he walked away with Ruka.

Mikan stared at him with her mouth opened. _UNBELIEVEABLE! WHAT A PERVERT!!_

"Mikan! Come on! We are going to leave without you!"

"Uh coming!" she ran after her friends.

As she ran to her friends, she caught the sight of a blonde haired girl in the window.

_Luna…_

Luna was giving Mikan an icy cold glare.

She suddenly remembered what Luna had said about Natsume.

Mikan swallowed…_uh oh…_

* * *

**Yes! Hi people! Thank you for reading my fan fiction! I know the first chapter is kinda boring and this fan fiction idea has been a bit over used. BUT I promise you, that the next chapter will be somewhat MORE interesting! I am sorry if I used your name for Luna's friends on accident. Your name should never be so insulted. bows down I'm very sorry. ANYHOW! BE PREPARED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Here we go Again

**Disclaimer: NO I do **_**NOT**_** own Gakuen Alice or Cinderella…wish I did though D:**

**Written By: YamYum-Chan**

**Special Thanks: To Kathy, for encouraging me no matter how much I complained about high school, and just being there for me.**

**Special missies to: Kathy3, Serena 3, Alan and Vincent. (Ok yes EVEN Justin I.) For all of our crazy messed up adventures we had back in grade8! **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**CinderMikan**

**Chapter 2: Here we go again**

Mikan stood there frozen.

"_Uh oh did Luna just see what just happened? OH I AM GONNA KILL THAT NATSUME HYUUGA!!!"_

She thought.

"Hey, Mikan! What are you looking at?"

"Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

She turned her head, there stood Anna and Nonoko with worried expressions on their faces. Hotaru on the other hand stood there emotionless but with a hint of a murderous glint in her eye.

"_Mikan"_

While Anna and Nonoko was busy worrying over their schedules earlier, Hotaru had caught sight of what Mikan had been looking at. And it wasn't pretty…

"_Luna, what is she going to do to Mikan this time?"_

Not only had she seen Luna's icy glare, she had also seen what Natsume had done to Mikan. Even when Anna and Nonoko were completely oblivious to it.

Hotaru understood Mikan's situation better than anyone (Luna didn't tell anyone in middle school or in high school about the fact Mikan was her maid.). She even knew of the evil tricks and plans Luna had cooked up just to get Mikan into trouble.

Luna may not be great at school work but she was a mastermind in evil planning.

Hotaru shook her head.

"_Great, what's that bitch planning now?"_

Mikan hardly ever told her friends about what Persona and Luna did to her at home. She didn't want them to "worry about her."

"Hey Mikan! Tell us what you saw!" poked Anna

"Uuh-uh-uh just n-n-nothing but lets get to class, its starting soon." Mikan said with a soft voice.

"Hmmm, fine let's go then!" Nonoko said taking her hand.

Anna and Nonoko ran to their class ahead of Mikan and Hotaru.

"Mikan, don't hesitate to tell me anything." Hotaru said looking at her.

"I'm fine Hotaru _really." _Mikan insisted.

Mikan laid a hand on the doorknob of their homeroom class and pushed it opened.

Their classroom was beautiful. It had large windows on the east wall, and the walls were painted a pretty light beige with dark golden maple sills on the windows. And instead of normal single desks, they had bench desks which were a rich dark brown with cushioned seats too!

"Oh wow you guys this place is WAY better than our old school." Nonoko breathed.

"It's SO pretty!" Mikan gaped, forgetting her sorrow for a while.

Well, until she caught sight of a light blonde haired girl at the back.

…_.Luna…._

Luna sat there surrounded by her 5 best "girlfriends" and other fan girls and fan boys. Luna tossed her shimmering hair and laughed at the boys near her. Even she had enough guys around her she still shot flirtatious looks at a certain raven haired boy across the room near the windows, he completely ignored her.

Luna looked annoyed when Natsume ignored her, then she caught sight of Mikan.

Luna shot her a glare and resumed her fake bright flirty smile and started talking with her friends.

Mikan felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Ew, she really needs to stop using those whiting strips. Her teeth are BLINDING me, but it might help me never see her ugly face again." Mumbled Hotaru.

Mikan gave a sad smile and the four of them went off to find seats.

"Ah, Hotaru over here!" Mikan waved her over. "Hey Hotaru, this seat is right next to the windows! We have such a nice view too!"

This seat was only 2 rows away from Natsume, and Luna.

"Quiet down Mikan, people are staring." Hotaru responded.

People WERE staring, but for a different reason.

"_Yo there are new girls!"_

"_Hmm they are pretty good…"_

"_Yeah, but they look like pre-schoolers compared to Luna."_

"_So true man."_

These remarks did NOT go un-noticed either.

"Oh wow and I thought here in this school the guys would be nicer." Mumbled Mikan.

"Yeah I know, what you mean Mikan." Anna said while glaring up at the ceiling.

"The way they talk about us makes you want to give them a sucker punch in the face doesn't it?" said an unknown voice.

The girls turned around, in the row behind them was a short black-haired girl smiling at them.

"Hi, my name is Aya. Nice to meet you I'll be sitting here for the rest of the year."

Mikan returned the smile back.

"Hi!!! I'm Mikan and these are my friends Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko." She beamed.

After they exchanged greetings, our favourite 4 girls discovered something scary about their new friend Aya…

"Oh well, don't mind the guys they are PERFECT target practice for 18+ violent acts of torture don't you think?" Aya said sweetly.

" O.O " –Nonoko

" 0__0 " –Anna

" .__. " –Hotaru

"O____O"-Mikan

Needless to say, they were very shocked.

"Mikan, a beauty tip if you scrunch up your face like that you'll get uglier." Said a blonde figure

_Luna_

"But, not that you're already _too _ugly" smirked Luna

As usual, her wannabe friends laughed.

"Oh Luna, dropped something at your desk." Said a blonde haired boy as he approached the 4 with another boy that looked similar to him.

"Oh why KOKO aren't you sweet enough to notice!" giggled Luna, and she brushed her hand against his arm, giving him a flirty look and went off to pick it up.

"Ok she just gave me goose bumps." Said Koko sitting on Mikan's desk.

"She gives us ALL goose bumps man." Said another blonde hair boy sitting near Anna.

"Hi Kitsuneme." Smiled Anna rumpling his hair in an adoring way.

Mikan gave a little inaudible squee, they looked so cute together!

"Watchout Koko, you're gonna be Luna's next victim." Hotaru said with a wary eye on Luna.

"Chillaaaaaaax Hotaru I can take care of myself I'm a big boy now." Drawled Koko in a very relaxed sounding voice.

"Ah! Permy! Over here!" cried Aya waving over a pretty girl with thick black hair.

"Aya. DON'T CALL ME THAT CHILDISH NAME!!!" yelled the girl as now we know Permy.

Everyone nearby looked at her.

"What are you all looking at?" hissed Permy glaring at them.

With that, all bystanders scurried off to goodness knows where.

"Everyone this is Permy, she's one of my bestest childhood friends! Permy, this is everyone!" piped Aya

"How do you do, I'm the daughter of the man who owns the famous Cover-Up makeup brand." Boosted Permy.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"What? Cover-Up? That lame-o brand? No one would be caught DEAD in their make up products, they are so last _century._" Said the oh so familiar bitch of all time Luna.

Permy eyes narrowed to slits, and she looked ready to pounce on Luna and scratch out her eyes…almost like a cat.

"So what? My dad's business is only in a rut now. But you'll see it will be a big boom in the future!"

Luna only smirked at our dear feline friend.

"Oooooo did I touch a nerve? Did I hurt little itty bitty kitty's feelings?"

"WHY YOU SON OF A-''

Then in strolled and skipped a slender blonde figure.

"Hellloooooooo my fair ladies and gentlemen! It is I, the great Narumi!~ I shall be your spiritual guide and role model for your year in grade 9~~3"

Everyone in the class stared at him.

But the same question was in everyone's mind.

"WHAT THE?!?"

"Everyone please take your seats! For the next 2 weeks we'll be doing my special LOVELOVE CLASS BONDING ACITIVITES!!!~3"

An akward silence followed, no one knew what to say to this-this uuuh teacher of lively speech?

"Oh teacher! How wonderful! I would love to be friends with everyone in the class!"

Cried (you guessed it) Luna.

"My my! Such a fair young child you are! But, my dear. Do you not think your chosen attire is a bit revealing? I pray tomorrow you'll wear something a little bit more _appropriate_."

Narumi whipped around to write something on the chalkboard leaving Luna open-mouthed in horror.

Anna however 2 rows behind her chuckled.

"Serves her right, for wearing those types of clothing."

"I don't know if she's opened mouthed in shock…" said Mikan

"Or just opened mouthed in trying to process what Narumi just said." Continued Aya.

All 4 girls turned around to see a smiling Aya, and all 5 knew, they are going to be to great friends.

* * *

**Hi everybody! Sorry I havent updated in a while....[a few months to be precise]**

**I hope you guys will still read this chapter even though you guys might stampede me in anger on not updating so soon.**

**I've been caught up with life...and stuff =/**

**So.. I'M SO SO SO SORRY D=**


End file.
